


Alone

by destiel_malec_sabriel (dreamer_shipper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_shipper/pseuds/destiel_malec_sabriel
Summary: we had to write a short thing of poetry so i wrote some about my favourite hunter and angel





	Alone

i once was lonely  
in the highest place  
then green met blue  
and i fell for your race

our bond is stronger  
than anything   
i have ever known

i will fight   
for this love even   
if i have to do it   
alone


End file.
